This invention relates to a method to space dye or treat with space-resist fluids yarn for carpet or other fabric. More particularly, this invention relates to intermittent application of space-dye or other treating fluid to yarn at a texturing device. Chemically reactive agents which do not affect coloration can also be injected, continuously.
Processes for simultaneous texturing and dyeing or finishing yarn to achieve novel variable color effects are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,969 and 3,751,778, both hereby incorporated by reference, in toto. Both prior art processes continuously inject dye or finish fluid onto a wad of textured yarn in a steam jet texturing device.